Saving Regina
by MsMills
Summary: Swan Queen AU set during ww2 in Germany. Regina is a prisoner in a concentration camp, where Killian is in charge of the women's side & Emma happens to be there one day with him which leads to her saving Regina and more. There is Killian/Emma relationship to start with (for the plot) but his selfish and doesn't treat her right & Regina will make her see that. swanqueen
1. Chapter 1

A/N Hey everyone, thanks for clicking onto my new story and I hope your like reading it.

Also, If it gets interest I will carry on and I know the story should really be in German as its set in Germany but I can't speak it or write it, so were have to pretend that its been translated into English.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

The first time Regina sees her, she has no idea of what's to come or how the woman will become her saviour.

She watches from a distance, as the two dark haired men with a blonde woman talk to one another and she notices even from this distance, that the beautiful blonde woman is biting her lip. She is clearly anxious, Regina muses to herself.

After a long moment, Regina sighs. She wishes she was as free as the blonde woman across the yard and she takes a deep breath. Before wrapping her arms around her mid section, of her dirty grey smock dress, that she had been given upon her arrival at one of the country's smaller concentration camps.

She had been brought here 23 days prior against her will and on the grounds of being a asocial (in her case a person who is hostile to or disruptive of normal standards of social standards within society and a homosexual)

"What do you think your doing?" a male guard, then shouts from ten feet away and Regina snaps her head towards the guard, who is glaring at a woman, one who had been friendly to Regina.

"You think your so clever" the guard then says, whilst taking out his gun from his belt and Regina's eyes widen and before she can think better of it, she steps forward in between them.

"Get out the way" The guard then shouts at Regina.

"She's done nothing wrong, leave her alone" Regina snaps back.

"This none of your business, move out the way" The guard replies and when Regina doesn't move, he proceeds to hit her across the face with the hand gun in his hand and she nearly falls over, whilst reaching for her cheek with her hand.

He then pushes her over and laughs.

"That's where you belong. In the dirt" he then says with a smirk and Regina looks up at him and glares at him.

The man then points his gun at her.

"I should put you out of your misery" he then tells her seriously but before he can act any further, another mans voice says "Mr Whale, that's enough"

The man then looks to his superior and says "She was disrespecting me"

"I'm sure, you have had far worse said to you and anyway, you wont have to deal with her for a while after today"

"Oh?" he tilts his head at his superior in curiosity.

"She's been taken to do labour"

"Well, make sure you work her hard" he then says with a smirk and his superior also smirks and says "I'm sure she will"

This makes Regina get up, whilst thinking, labour? what does that mean?

* * *

Moments later, Whale leaves, whilst dragging the woman she was trying to help away and Regina frowns, whilst bringing her hand to her cheek which hurts and is sure to bruise.

"So, what's your name?" The man then asks, whilst looking her over.

"Regina Mills"

"Right. Well, I'm Killian Jones and my boss has kindly insisted that I take one of the women here to help my wife with cleaning the house, while I work"

Regina then raises an eyebrow and crosses her arms across her chest.

"I do not clean" she tells him seriously.

"Well, your do as I say woman. My wife, for some god damned reason picked you to help her with the house and so you shall do as your told"

Regina then tilts her head, whilst thinking chose me? and then see's a blonde woman, that she saw across the yard before, approach them.

"Is everything okay?" she asks, looking between Killian and Regina.

"Everything's fine love. Regina here, is so much looking forward to helping clean our house" he glares at Regina.

"Oh" the blonde woman replies and then smiles shyly at Regina. "I will be glad for the help if you wouldn't mind?"

"Why would she mind? that's a stupid question love. She's a prisoner and will do as I say, now lets go" he reaches out to grab Regina's arm and pushes her forward.

This makes the blonde woman frown and she looks to the floor. Whilst Regina clenches her jaw and glares at the man. She really wants to punch him in the face for being so rude, to his own wife no less but that's not going to get her anywhere but a death sentence.

* * *

They then walk to the gate, with Killian telling Regina what would happen if she so much as thinks about running away.

Will he ever shut up, she thinks to herself as he rambles on and she then feels her face once more. I'm definatly going to have some bruises tomorrow, she thinks to herself. Not noticing the blonde woman is glancing over to her, with a concerned look upon her face.

Once they reach one of the black cars near by, Killian tells Regina to get in the back and the blonde woman walks to the passenger seat.

Regina then clenches her jaw and gets in the car. Only then to scrunch her nose at the strong smell of rum. Which doesn't go unnoticed, as the blonde woman had gotten in the car and has turned in her seat to look at Regina.

"The journey is not long" the woman then says, which makes Regina blink and then the blonde woman then smiles slightly and quickly looks forward, as Killian gets in the car.

This then makes Regina smile slightly, until Killian starts moaning at his wife for not being more talkative with his boss and she rolls her eyes and looks out the car window with a frown.

Twelve minutes later, they arrive at a big white old house that is surrounded by land and scattered trees.

"Were here" Killian says seriously and turns the engine off, which breaks Regina out of her thoughts and they all then get out of the car and take the short walk to the house.

Once inside, Killian goes off to the kitchen and Regina looks around the living room and notices, that there are boxes scattered around and dust pretty much everywhere. Not to mention the odd smell that was attacking her nose.

"Um, I'm sorry about the mess. We only moved here a couple of days ago" the blonde woman explains, whilst feeling a little embarrassed.

Regina looks to her.

"I'm Emma by the way" the blonde woman then adds and bites her lip, whilst smiling at Regina. Who finds it rather endearing.

"Hello Emma" she then replies politely and then notices that Killian has walked back into the room with a bottle of rum and he then slumps himself down upon the tatty brown sofa and puts his feet and dirty boots upon the small table.

This makes Emma grimace slightly, as she had wiped that table earlier and she then gestures for Regina to follow her into the kitchen.

Once in the kitchen, Emma asks, "So, Regina, can I get you something to drink?" she asks softly and watches, as Regina looks around the kitchen.

"Yes. That would be wonderful" she replies.

"Orange juice?" Emma then asks, whilst now walking to the fridge.

"Got anything stronger?" Regina replies instantly. Although anything other than water would be good at this point, as she only had water at the camp.

"I..I don't think Killian would like you drinking his rum" Emma answers with a frown "But I have a little something hidden away that you might like" she then adds with a small smile and goes to one of the cupboards.

"I don't do rum" Regina then tells her seriously.

"Same here" Emma then replies and brings out a glass and a small bottle.

"So, how about a glass apple cider?" she then asks Regina, with a smile.

"That would be wonderful" Regina then replies with a small smile and Emma pours some of the drink into the glass and gives it to Regina, who takes it and takes a sip.

"I have to admit that this is pretty good. Although, not as good as mine"

"You make apple cider?" Emma says in surprise.

"Yes. It's one of the many things I liked to do in my spare time, which I now don't have" she gives a pointed look at Emma, who grimaces and goes to rub the back of her neck and looks to the table.

"I'm sorry" she mutters.

"Sorry for what?" Regina then asks in confusion.

"Your situation I guess. I can't imagine what its been like for you at that awful place"

Regina then swallows thickly and bravely asks "Why did you pick me to help with your house? there was plenty of other people there to chose from"

"Oh" Emma blinks, she hadn't expected Regina to ask her that and she swallows thickly and says "Killian's boss suggested we borrow someone from the camp to help with the house and I was kind of against it at first because who would want a stranger in their home, touching their things but then, I saw what you did for that woman and how the man was treating you and I didn't like it. So, I used the opportunity of help with the house to help get you away from that man in the only way I could"

Regina then blinks. She feels rather speechless by the blondes answer. No one other than her parents had ever put her needs first and Emma was a stranger no less.

Emma then steps towards her and places a hand upon her arm.

"Have I done the right thing? should I have left you there instead?" she then asks with uncertainty, as she stares into Regina's dark brown eyes and begins to get lost in them without realizing.

"I'm sure being here will be a better alternative, than that place, even if I have to clean" Regina replies simply, which makes Emma snap out of her lingering stare and she steps back.

"Let me show you where your be sleeping while your here and I'll get you some clean clothes" Emma then says rather eagerly and gestures for Regina to follow her. Which the dark haired woman does, whilst thinking, maybe this won't be so bad as I thought...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Regina soon finds herself standing in the middle of medium sized room and looking around at the flowery wallpaper upon the walls, the brown wardrobe in the corner, a single bed with brown blanket, an old side table and a window facing the front of the house.

"It's not exactly my taste but it will have to do for now" Emma tells her seriously and then bites her lip, as she watches Regina go to the bed and sit down upon it.

This is no where near as comfortable as my queen sized bed, Regina muses.

"I'll just get you some clothes. Your have to can borrow some of mine, I think we are nearly the same size" Emma then says seriously and goes to walk out of the room and Regina just blinks and waits for Emma to return.

"I..I um, don't know what you'd like, so I brought a few items. The underwear is new" Emma says upon her return and places the items upon the bed and steps back.

"Thank-you" Regina replies "I'm sure anything, will be better than this dress" she gestures to the dirty dress she is wearing.

"Yeah, that's not the most flattering dress in the world" Emma mutters and looks to the black triangle upon it.

"What does that black triangle on your dress mean?" she then asks out of curiosity and Regina looks down to it.

"Oh, this is one is given to prisoners who are a threat to society" Regina answers seriously.

"Really?" Emma then says in a disbelieving voice, whilst tilting her head.

"Yes, really"

"I just cant believe that you would be a threat to society. You seem so...normal" Emma then says seriously.

This makes Regina chuckle.

"I am normal" she then replies "They just have a rather closed mind on certain things and don't like assertive women" she then adds sadly and looks back to the clothes.

Emma then wonders, what Regina means by that, but she doesn't question it and instead asks "Would you like to have a bath? since your be putting on clean clothes"

Regina looks back to Emma.

"Yes, I will gladly accept your offer of a bath. I have not been able to have a proper clean for over three weeks"

Emma then frowns, she hadn't realized how dire things were at these camps.

"I think I will put this on" Regina then says, whilst picking up a white blouse.

"Good choice" Emma replies softly, which makes Regina smile.

"I better show you the bathroom and get you a some towels" Emma then says, after a brief silence and she begins to walk away, which makes Regina stand up and follow.

* * *

An hour later, Regina walks out of the bathroom feeling like a new woman.

The bath was heavenly, even though the bathroom was not exactly clean and she pats her wet hair with a towel that Emma had given her.

"How was it?" she then hears a eager voice ask and she turns around, to see Emma standing there with widening eyes.

The blonde woman then runs her gaze all over Regina's new attire and fresh face and wet hair.

She notices that the woman ls even more beautiful like this and Emma can't help but stare.

"It was wonderful thank-you. I feel much better now" Regina then answers simply and continues to pat her hair to dry it.

"That's great" Emma then says a little breathlessly and she quickly looks away.

"Are you okay?" Regina then asks, seeing the change in Emma's expression.

"Yeah, I'm good. Great. Couldn't be better. I mean, ugh" she then rambles and puts her hand to her mouth to stop herself from embrassing herself even further and Regina laughs.

"Your rather adorable when you ramble dear" She then tells Emma, who now begins to blush at Regina's words and is then thankful, for Killian's interruption.

"WHAT'S FOR DINNER LOVE?" he shouts out from the lounge and Emma quickly says "I better go tell him" and quickly walks away and towards the lounge..Whilst Regina smiles and goes back to her temporary room and looks out the window in contemplation.

* * *

Just over two hours later, Regina hears a knock at her door.

"Re-gina?" she hears a soft voice say and she turns around to see the door opening.

"Can I come in?" Emma then says, before walking in and Regina smiles slightly.

"Yes?" she replies and then see's a coy looking Emma walking in and looking at her.

"Dinner is nearly ready. I hope you like pork sausage" she says softly.

"That is fine. I am surprised that I am even getting a dinner" Regina then replies seriously.

Emma frowns.

"I wouldn't let you go hungry" she then says seriously, whilst stepping forward and staring at Regina intently.

"But I am a prisoner. Prisoners don't get pork sausage" Regina replies seriously and stares back.

"I wouldn't call you that. I'd say your more like a guest, who will help with the cleaning"

This makes Regina scoff.

"I do not clean" she then says.

"Well, I'm not going to force you but I would appreciate some help"

Regina then deflates. Its hard to be mad when this woman is around. Its concerning, how comfortable she actually feels around the blonde woman.

"So, are you going to come out and eat?" Emma then asks and Regina gives a slight nod. Which makes the blonde turn around and Regina follows her to the kitchen. Where Killian is sitting at the table, whilst holding his bottle of rum in his hand.

He then looks up.

"Oh, your joining us are you?" he says sarcastically towards Regina.

"She sure is" Emma replies for her. "It wouldn't be right us eating dinner with Regina going hungry in her room"

He then huffs.

"Here" Emma then says, pulling a seat out from the table "You can sit here, if you want"

Regina then smiles at the gesture and walks over to sit down.

"You don't have to be so nice to the woman" Killian then snaps at Emma.

"She's a guest Killian"

"She's no guest" he huffs back and takes a swig of his rum.

"Killian" Emma then warns, giving him a stern look and he clenches his jaw.

Meanwhile, Regina is watching him carefully. She notices that he seems to have anger issues, which doesn't bowed well for her or Emma.

* * *

After dinner, Killian gets up, leaving his plate upon the table and walks off to go to the bathroom.

"I'm sorry about him" Emma says quietly, whilst looking to Regina apologetically. "His not usually like this" she adds, as his manners all but left him during dinner.

I don't believe you, Regina then thinks to herself and watches, as Emma then goes to stand up, to take the dishes to the sink.

"Here, let me help you" Regina then quickly says and stands up, reaching for her plate and Killians.

"Oh, thanks" Emma smiles and they then take the dirty dishes over to the sink. Where they put the dishes into soak.

"That really was the best dinner I've had in a while" Regina then says sincerely. "Thank-you"

Emma eyes then widen, as she looks to Regina. She wasn't used to compliments about her cooking. Killian never said anything about it, unless it was to moan about it being overcooked.

"I'm..I'm glad you liked it" Emma replies and smiles at Regina, who smiles back.

"I think I shall get an early night" Regina then says, as it had been a long day but she then catches the look of disappointment now upon Emma's face.

"Oh okay, sure" Emma mutters and looks away, which makes Regina frown.

"I shall look forward to watching you clean tomorrow, maybe I'll lend a hand" Regina then teases, as she tries to get Emma's attention again and it works, as Emma looks back to her.

"In that case, I look forward to seeing you clean" she replies with a slight smirk and they then stand there smiling at one another for a long moment, until Killian returns and Regina steps away and goes to her room. Where she paces up and down, contemplating weather to run away in the night but she has no money and she would be hunted down like a dog, as Killian so kindly put it.

Furthermore, the consequences for Emma would make her feel guilty. The woman had been nothing but kind to her, she had made her feel welcome and wanted. Something Regina hadn't had in a very long time and she wasn't sure she wanted to give that up just yet...

* * *

A/N Thanks to everyone who has followed/faved/reviewed this story I really appreciate it. And yes I did want do a story that hasn't really been done before, so I hope your still liking it. Next chapter will be up in a few days.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Just before two in the morning, Regina is wide awake and laying on her back, looking at the ceiling.

Why is nothing ever easy for me, she thinks to herself and takes a deep breath, before sitting up and then getting out of bed.

She then, puts her clothes on and quietly makes her way to the kitchen. Where she does herself a glass of water and stares out the window into the darkness and wonders, what if I did go? I'm resourceful, I would get home eventually. Emma surely wouldn't hold it against me.

She then downs the rest of her drink, before turning and walking out of the kitchen. Having made her mind up and goes to the front door.

However, on the way to the front door, she doesn't notice, that Emma is laying upon the sofa in the darkness with a blanket over her and is staring up at the ceiling. As she had been unable to sleep in the bedroom.

Moments later, Emma hears the front door handle click and she quickly leans up and looks over to the door, where she can see Regina standing there.

"I wouldn't blame you" she then says, as she see's Regina hesitate to open the door any further and Regina quickly snaps her head towards Emma's voice and see's Emma peering over at her.

"Blame me for what?" she then asks. Playing dumb.

"For leaving" Emma sighs and lean over to turn the lamp on.

"Oh" Regina blinks and then slowly closes the door and steps away from it.

"Were you out here to catch me leaving?" she then asks and Emma shakes her head.

"No, of course not" Emma frowns.

"Then why are you still awake?" Regina then asks in slight concern and she moves towards the sofa slowly.

"I have a lot on my mind I guess" Emma shrugs and moves her feet off the sofa so Regina can sit down.

"Oh, I see" Regina then replies and moves around the sofa and goes to sit next to Emma.

"I suppose things are not how I thought they would be" Emma then explains and then adds "I don't know why I told you that"

"Well, I suppose having a stranger in your house would be difficult" Regina replies defensively, as she thinks Emma means her and Emma then goes wide eyed at Regina and reaches out, placing a hand upon Regina's hand.

"Oh no, your not the problem Regina. I'm just a little frustrated with how my life has turned out. I really shouldn't be telling you this. You don't want to hear it"

Regina then blinks and looks down to where Emma's hand is.

"Maybe you just need someone to listen" she then says softly "Can you not talk to family or friends?" she then asks.

"I left my friends and family behind, by moving here" Emma explains "Even if they were around, I don't think I could talk to them about this kind of stuff. I wouldn't want to be a disappointment to my parents. They like Killian and think he's a good provider"

"Why did you leave everything behind?" Regina then asks, with a frown upon her face.

"Killian got offered the job at the camp here and the money was too good to turn down. So, I decided to come with him. He needs me"

"And what about you, what do you need?" Regina then asks.

"I don't know.." Emma then mutters and then pulls her hand back from Regina's arm, which had felt so right and she looks down to the floor. "I'm just being silly. I have everything a woman could ask for right?" she then says defeatedly.

"Your not being silly dear and not every woman wants a husband, that's for sure" Regina replies seriously.

"Really? my mom says that having a husband is every woman's dream"

Regina then scoffs.

"That is certainly not true" she then says and Emma tilts her head and looks at Regina for a long moment.

"You do not want a husband?" she then asks.

"No. I'm fine as I am"

Emma then smiles and they sit in a long silence, until Emma stands up.

"It's late. I should go back to bed. Goodnight Regina"

"Goodnight Emma" Regina replies and watches Emma walk away and thinks, I hope she is in better spirits tomorrow.

* * *

The next morning, Regina wakes up to a banging upon her door.

"ITS TIME TO GET UP, YOUR NOT HERE ON A HOLIDAY" Killian shouts and Regina frowns and leans up. "YOU BETTER BE UP IN THE NEXT FIVE MINUTES" he then shouts and Regina can hear a muffled voice, which must be Emma's, seemingly telling Killian to stop and Regina takes a deep breath and wishes the man would just leave already.

Five minutes later, Regina opens the bedroom door and heads out to the kitchen.

"Hey Regina" Emma greets with a shy smile, as soon as she walks into the kitchen.

"Morning" She greets back and smiles at the blonde, before asking "Where is Killian?"

"His just left for work"

"Thank god for that" Regina then says, without thinking and Emma snorts.

"You don't like him much do you?" Emma then asks, whilst watching Regina go to sit down at the table.

"No. He has no respect and is rather selfish. How have you not noticed?"

"His not so bad" Emma then replies and Regina raises an eyebrow and thinks, That's hard to believe from what I've seen so far.

"Would you like some bread? I have jam, marmalade or honey to go with it?" the blonde woman then asks and looks expectantly at Regina, who then stands up and walks over to her and says "If you show me where the items are I shall do them myself. We can't have you waiting on me all the time. I am a grown woman after all"

"Oh...okay" Emma blinks and then shows Regina where everything is and the brunette gets to work. While Emma just stares at her in awe.

"Do you want some?" Regina then asks a moment later and looks sideways at Emma.

"Oh, no thanks..I've already eaten with Killian"

Regina then nods and puts the bread upon the plate and goes to sit back down.

"So.." Emma then says casually and rubs the back of her neck. "You decided not to leave, when I went back to bed last night?"

"No, I thought id better stick around a little longer. Don't want you to get into any trouble because of me do we?" she smirks at Emma.

"Nice of you to think of me" Emma smiles back and goes to sit down opposite Regina.

"Hmm" Regina then hums and then goes to take her first bite of the bread in her hand.

"I was thinking, we could get the lounge area cleaned today" Emma then says casually, as Regina chews and swallows her food.

"I do not clean remember" she then replies.

"You said that you might lend a hand last night" Emma then points out.

"Oh yes, I did didn't I" Regina smirks.

"Yeah"

"Well, I've changed my mind" she then says, whilst watching Emma frown.

"I really don't want to do it myself either but it has to be done. Is there someway I can bribe you into helping?" Emma then asks, which makes Regina chuckle.

"Well, maybe another apple cider would make me a little more cooperative" she smiles and Emma then chuckles and nods.

"Sure thing. I knew you liked it"

"Hmm" Regina then replies and takes another bite of her breakfast, whilst being pleased with the blush, that is appearing upon Emma's cheeks.

* * *

Just over an hour later, Regina has finished helping Emma with putting the curtains up at the window and she looks to the bookcase.

"Are these all yours?" she asks, gesturing to the books.

"Oh, no there not. They were here when we arrived and Killian thinks we should keep them, because he thinks it makes us look intelligent" she rolls her eyes.

"That's a shame. I love to read" Regina then says sadly and goes over to the books and looks at the covers.

"Well, your welcome to read any of them while your here, if you want too"

Regina then pulls one out and its rather dusty.

"That would be wonderful. They are rather dusty though"

"Well, we will soon have them clean" Emma then says, stepping towards her and takes the book from Regina's hand and goes to wipe it down.

This makes Regina smile at Emma. The woman was eager to please her and that was heartwarming to Regina.

"Here you go" Emma then says cheerfully, as she hands the book back to Regina.

"Thankyou Emma. I think, I shall start reading this tonight, when I go back to my room"

"Well, I hope its a good one"

"Me too"

The then smile at one another for a long moment, until Emma looks away and she goes to wipe down a shelf.

* * *

When Killian comes home, Regina's heart sinks. She had found, that she rather enjoyed her time alone with Emma. They had made mainly small talk, which was more interesting than it should of been to her and she felt comfortable, even in the long silences.

"I see you've done most of the living room love" he says to Emma, as he steps into the kitchen and see's Regina and Emma sitting at the table and he goes to kiss Emma roughly. Which makes Regina grimace.

"Yeah, we have been busy" Emma then replies easily, as he pulls back.

"Has our maid been behaving herself?" he then asks.

"She's been great" Emma nods and looks over to Regina and smiles.

"Good" he then says and then goes to the fridge, pulling out a new bottle of rum.

"I'm just going to put my feet up for a while" he then says with a huff and then walks off, leaving Emma and Regina in the kitchen.

"I think, I'll start getting dinner ready" Emma then says and gets up.

"Maybe, you could let me cook one evening. I love to cook" Regina replies seriously.

"You do?" Emma then says in surprise "I don't see the fascination myself" she then adds and chuckles, whilst going to one of the cupboards.

"Yes. I am sure your change your mind when you taste my speciality"

Emma then looks over to Regina, who is watching her.

"Okay. I don't know if I have all the ingredients though but I can go to the store" Emma then says seriously and Regina then frowns.

"What's wrong?" Emma then asks in concern.

"Nothing..it's just, I have no money to buy the ingedients for us. If I did, I would buy them. It would be only fair"

Emma then steps towards Regina and places a hand upon her shoulder and squeezes it.

"Don't worry about that. Really, your going to cook for us and that's more than enough"

Regina then looks up at Emma.

"There are no words to express how greatful I am for your kindness" She then says in a soft voice and Emma gives her shoulder another squeeze.

"Your welcome" she then replies and lets go of Regina's shoulder and steps away, not noticing the adoring look Regina is now giving her...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Later that evening, Killian has fallen asleep upon the sofa and Emma finds herself standing outside Regina's bedroom door.

She bites her lip, whilst wringing her hands together. As she contemplates knocking upon the door to speak with Regina. As dinner had been a rather tense affair, with Killian making snide remarks to Regina, all of which the woman took and just held a blank expression which seemed to annoy Killian even more.

She's surprised that Regina didn't argue back, as Regina wasn't one to let someone talk to her like that but she and could see that the older woman was using all her will power to not snap back and Emma couldn't help but wonder why she didn't say anything.

Moments later, Emma puts her hand on the door handle and opens it slowly.

"Re-gina?" Emma says lowly "Is it okay to come in?" she adds, before walking any further into the room.

"Yes, of course" comes the reply and Emma now steps inside the room and closes the door as quietly as possible, so she wouldn't wake Killian.

"Is everything okay?" Regina then asks, from where she is seated upon the bed and she puts the book she was reading down upon the side table.

"Oh, yes...I just.." she sighs and looks to the floor.

"What is it Emma?" Regina then asks in concern and begins to get up from the bed.

"Im sorry about Killian. He can be rash sometimes and I know it made you uncomfortable at dinner" Emma mutters and still doesn't meet Regina's gaze.

The older woman's eyes then widen slightly and she steps closer to Emma and puts her hand under the younger woman's shoulder.

"There's no need for you to apologize dear. It wasn't you that spoke to me like that. Don't ever feel the need to apologize for that man's actions"

Emma swallows and looks into Regina's soft eyes.

"I appreciate your concern" Regina then adds.

"I just didn't like the way he spoke to you. Why didn't you say anything back?" Emma then asks and watches Regina intently.

"Well, I have learned over the past month of when is the right time to answer back. Tonight was not one of them because it wouldn't have got me anywhere. Most likely it would of led to me being shipped back to the camp tomorrow morning" she steps back, walking back to the bed.

"It wouldn't of come to that...I wouldn't let that happen" Emma then says and Regina smiles slightly and shakes her head, as she sits down upon the bed.

"I'm sure he wouldn't like you sticking up for me" she then replies and Emma steps forward and goes to sit next to Regina.

"Yeah, your probably right" Emma then says with a frown and they sit in silence for a long moment.

"Why are you with him?" Regina then asks, as she could tell everything wasn't a bed of roses between the pair.

Emma then sighs and looks down.

"I'm beginning to wonder the same thing" she answers flatly and adds "At first, things were good. My parents were all for him. We did rush into getting married, I know that now but my parents, well my mom, was always going on about us setting a date. I suppose, I just gave in after a while and thought I wouldn't find anyone better"

"I too, know the pressures a parent can put upon there child" Regina then says sadly. "You shouldn't just settle for someone Emma. There should be love, understanding and respect, which Killian clearly doesn't have"

Emma then ponders on what Regina has said.

Was all that even possible? she wonders and then looks to the book upon the table.

"Hows the book?" Emma then asks, gesturing to the book upon the side table.

"Its mildly interesting"

"Only mildly?" Emma smirks.

"Yes, a little dull actually. I think I may pick another book to read tomorrow, if that is okay?"

"Sure. You can read as many as you want. There all at your disposal" Emma smiles.

"I don't think, I will be here long enough to read all of them" Regina then says sadly and this makes Emma's smile fade. She had forgot that Regina wouldn't be here for long.

"I don't want you to go back to that camp. You don't belong there" Emma then says sadly and Regina reaches over and squeezes Emma's hand and nods.

"Me neither" she then replies and Emma looks to their hands.

"Maybe it would come to that, if I know beforehand" Emma then says seriously and has a strong urge to turn her hand over and entwine her and Regina's hands together.

"Oh?" Regina replies curiously and watches Emma intently, as the blonde looks up and meets Regina's curious gaze.

"I could make sure, that you get out of here and as far away as you can. Before Killian finds out"

"You'd do that for me?" Regina says in awe.

"Sure. Its the right thing to do. Your not a bad person" Emma replies seriously and then feels Regina move her hand to entwine their fingers together and her eyes widen and she looks back to their hands and swallows thickly.

"Thank-you" Regina then mutters and Emma sighs in contentment.

* * *

The next morning, Regina is woken up by thumping upon her bedroom door.

What the hell, she thinks, as her heart beats fast and she tries to adjust to the light hitting her eyes.

"GET UP NOW" she then hears Killian shout. "WE ARE GOING TO GET SUPPLIES IN TWENTY MINUTES"

Regina then huffs and mutters "Damn that man" under her breath, before dragging herself out of bed.

She then, looks through the other items of clothing Emma had left for her and decides on a white blouse and skirt combo.

Once dressed, she heads to the bathroom to freshen up and then bumps into Killian upon walking out of the bathroom.

"Watch where your going woman" he snaps at her and she steps back and glares at him, before walking past him, heading towards the kitchen, where Emma is leaning against the unit and sipping her hot drink.

"Morning Emma" Regina says softly, as she gets closer and Emma looks to her and smiles.

"Morning Regina. I made you a drink. Its on the table"

"Thankyou" Regina then smiles and then goes to sit down and drink her coffee.

"Would you like something to eat?" Emma then asks and Regina shakes her head.

"No, I'm not hungry but thanks for asking"

"Sure" Emma smiles and then see's Killian walk back into the kitchen with a displeased look upon his face.

* * *

Half an hour later, Killian parks the car outside a rundown store, that was only a mile away from their home.

"Don't be too long, I'm meeting up with a few fellow workmates this afternoon" Killian moans.

"Okay" Emma answers back simply and she and Regina then get out the car and walk towards the store.

"I think, I will let you get the ingrediants you need for the meal you want to make. I wouldn't have a clue" Emma chuckles and Regina smiles.

"Sounds good to me" she then replies and they then enter the store, which is small and a little cramped.

"I hope they have all the items you need" Emma then says, whilst heading towards the first lot of shelves.

"If not, we will have to make do with what they do have" Regina replies and Emma nods.

A few minutes later, the basket Emma is carrying is half full.

"Why don't you put that in the basket" Emma whispers to Regina, as she comes to stand next to her. As she had spotted the older woman looking at the small shampoo section and was staring at one particular bottle.

Regina's eyes then widen, as she looks sideways at Emma.

"Your already getting the apples and apple cider for me. I couldn't.." she trails off, as Emma takes the bottle from her hand.

"Yes you can" Emma then says seriously and puts the bottle of shampoo into the basket "And that's final" she then adds with a smug look upon her face and she walks off, leaving Regina to stare after her in admiration..


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

When Killian leaves to go to a bar to meet up with some of his workmates, Regina and Emma decide to start tidying and cleaning the kitchen.

"This is one of my favourite colours" Emma says, whilst putting a clean plain red tablecloth upon the table.

"Oh, what is the other?" Regina asks, as she helps.

"Yellow"

Regina then raises an eyebrow.

"That's a bold choice dear. I thought you were going to say pink" Regina then smirks and Emma pouts, before realizing that Regina is joking with her.

"That's not funny" Emma then huffs and adds "My mom always used to try putting me in pink frilly dresses when I was younger. I hated it"

"Now, that is something I would of liked to see" Regina chuckles and Emma starts to blush.

"I bet you would" she then mutters and shakes her head in amusement.

"What is your favourite colour?" Emma then asks, as they move around the kitchen.

"Black"

"That's not a colour" Emma replies seriously.

"I'm pretty sure it is dear" Regina smiles and Emma then chuckles.

"I would of never have guessed that" she then says with a smile.

"Eventually you would have"

"Yeah, maybe. After I had gone through every other colour" Emma replies sarcastically.

Regina then shakes her head in amusement and they carry on cleaning in silence for a while, Until Emma starts wondering about other things she doesn't know about Regina.

"I hope you don't mind me asking, but how old are you?" She then asks.

"I am thirty-seven and you?" Regina then replies and stares over at Emma.

"Oh, um, I'm thirty-two. Will be thirty three in five days time"

"Is that so!" Regina smiles and then adds "Have you got any plans to celebrate?"

"None that I know of"

"Well, if I am still here. I shall cook dinner and maybe a desert if your lucky" she smiles widely at Emma, who looks at Regina in wonder.

"You don't have to do that Regina" she then says softly.

"I know, but think of it as my gift to you on your birthday. There is little else I can give you in way of a gift"

Emma then looks sadly at Regina.

"I really am sorry for this whole situation. I just know, that they have judged you wrongly. You deserve to go back to your life and I don't understand, why you haven't run off already, back to your husband, who is probably going out of his mind about where you are"

Regina then blinks in confusion.

"Husband?" she questions.

"Yeah, your married right?"

"No, Why would you think that?" Regina replies and stares at Emma, who swallows thickly.

"Well, someone as lovely as you, would surely have a husband"

Regina then smiles widely at the compliment and Emma all but melts at the sight.

"That's very sweet of you to say dear, but I have no husband" Regina then replies softly and Emma finds herself rather relieved that Regina is not married and she takes a deep breath, whilst trying not think of why she feels that way.

* * *

It is just gone midnight, when Killian returns home.

"MERRY, MERRY" he sings out loud and Emma sighs and thinks, great his drunk. As she lays in her bed looking up at the ceiling.

She then hears the bedroom door open and Killian sways into the room and begins taking his cloths off.

"It looks like you had a good time" Emma then says seriously.

"Ye-ah, there was a fight" he then replies simply, which makes Emma roll her eyes and she thinks, I've married a imbecile.

She then, feels him get into bed and he leans over her, making her smell the booze on his breath and It makes her turn her head.

"Lets have sex love" he then says with a grin and begins to pull the covers down.

However, Emma's eyes widen and she quickly goes to get up.

"Oh, um, I need the toilet" she replies meakly and gets out the bed.

"I may be in there a while, my stomach hurts" she then adds and goes to the door, which makes Killian huff.

"Ill be back soon" she then lies and quickly leaves the room and goes to the bathroom. Where she sits on the side of the bath and thinks, How has it come to this?

* * *

The next morning, Emma wakes up upon the sofa having not returned to the bedroom in the night.

She yawns and streaches, before making her way to the kitchen. Where she makes herself a hot drink and sits down at the table and stares into space.

Its not long, Before Killian walks into the kitchen and goes to the fridge and gets out his bottle of rum.

"It's abit early to be drinking that" Emma tells him and he looks over to her.

"Well, if you did your wifely duties, I wouldn't be turning to drink would I?" he snaps.

Emma stares at him in disbelief.

"I do pretty much everything for you. I cook, clean, do your laundry for you, so I am doing a pretty good job on the wife front" she snaps back.

"Well, there are more important things, like satisfying my needs in the bedroom"

"Your unbelievable" she then says in disgust and Killian stares at her.

"What has gotten into you? Its that bitch isn't it? she's a bad influence on you"

Emma's clenches her jaw.

"She has a name you know and this has nothing to do with her. Your the one that's the bad influence" she then snaps back.

"Well, I'm not taking this. I'm going to work" he then huffs and walks out leaving a shocked Emma behind.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Regina enters the kitchen and see's Emma sitting at the table, looking down with a frown upon her face.

"Morning" she says cheerfully and waits for Emma to look at her.

"Oh, hey Regina" Emma sighs and looks over to Regina.

"Have you had breakfast?" the older woman asks.

Emma shakes her head.

"No, not yet"

"Would you like some now?"

"Sure"

"Cereal?"

"Yeah, thanks"

"Okay" Regina smiles and then goes to get two bowls and makes them breakfast and does two orange juices and places them upon the table, before sitting down opposite Emma.

Who stares down at her bowl in thought and this makes Regina frown, as Emma is usually more cheerful in the mornings.

So, she reaches her hand over and puts it on top of Emma's upon the table, who now looks up at Regina.

"Is everything okay?" she asks in concern and Emma nods.

"Yeah" Emma then lies and Regina pulls her hand back.

"You shouldn't let him get to you. You deserve to be treated better" Regina then says seriously.

Emma then blinks a few times

"I don't really know what has gotten into him lately. He seems to be drinking more since we moved here"

"He still should treat you better than he does"

Emma then sighs. She knows that Regina is right but she's made this commitment. She feels, as if she has to stick with it because all married couples have rough patches right? she ponders to herself, but then thinks, this is more than a rough patch...

* * *

A/N Thanks to all who have followed/faved/reviewed this story I appreciate it.


	6. Chapter 6

The next few days are rather an awkward affair for Regina. As Killian and Emma are still arguing and Killian's moods are becoming unbearable.

However, when Killian goes to work. Both she and Emma are more at ease and this Emma, is the one who Regina is becoming rather attached too. Which makes her worry, because soon she will never see the blonde again and she doesn't want that day to come.

"How's your latest book?" Emma asks, as they sit in the living room after sorting the towel cupboard.

"Good" Regina replies simply.

"Just good?"

"Well, if you must know, its a typical love story. So, I can't say that it is more than good"

Emma then smiles widely.

"Your reading a romantic book" she then says happily and Regina rolls her eyes because really?

"Yes, it would seem so" she then replies and looks to her hands in her lap.

"Have you ever been in love?" Emma then asks curiously and Regina smiles slightly and looks back up and to Emma.

"I was once but I was young and naïve. It would never have lasted" she answers simply.

"Why not?"

Regina then looks back down and contemplates revealing her sexuality to Emma.

Would she be okay with it? she thinks to herself, before taking a deep breath and looking back up.

"I didn't mean to pry. You don't have to answer" Emma then says, as she see's Regina is hesitate to answer her question.

"Its Fine Emma. I was just wondering if you would be okay with my answer"

"Oh? why wouldn't I be?" Emma tilts her head and looks at Regina a little confused.

"Because it wasn't a man"

Emma then blinks and it takes her a good few seconds to realize what Regina is saying.

"Oh" she then says in surprise and her eyes widen slightly.

Regina then sighs.

"Yes, well, she wanted different things" she then explains.

How could she not want Regina? Emma then thinks sadly.

"Well that's her loss. She must of been blind not to see that your pretty great"

Regina then chuckles.

"I don't think I've been described as pretty great before" she then says with a smile.

"Yeah, well, there's always a first time" Emma then replies and begins to blush, whilst looking away.

"I suppose there is" Regina beams.

* * *

Later that night, Emma is laying wide awake in bed.

She is having a hard time getting to sleep, due to her constant thoughts of Regina. Of what she had learned about Regina.

She likes women, Emma thinks for the hundredth time in amazement and she feels rather happy about the development. Even though she wont admit to herself why that is.

She then closes her eyes once more and tries to sleep, but it is of no use.

Damn it, she thinks to herself, as she leans up and gets out of bed slowly, as she doesn't want to wake Killian and moments later, she walks out the door and to the kitchen. Where she see's the back door slightly open.

I swear I locked that door, she thinks to herself and then worries that someone has broken in.

"I'm out here" she then hears Regina's voice say softly and her eyes widen and she wonders, how did she know I was here?

Moments later, Emma opens the door wider and looks out to see Regina standing there in the dark with the moonlight upon her.

Even in this light, Emma wonders at Regina's beauty.

"Hi" she says shyly. "What are you doing out here?" she then asks.

"Looking at the stars"

"Oh" Emma looks surprised and she steps out and looks up "You like to stargaze?" she asks.

"Sometimes. Usually when I can't sleep"

"Oh, why can't you sleep?" Emma then asks and watches, as Regina looks to her.

"Probarly the same reason you can't"

Was she that obvious? she thinks to herself.

"I don't like the way he treats you" Regina then explains. As Killian had been cruel over dinner.

_Flashback_

"What is this shit" Killian says, after taking a bite of his dinner.

"Its dumplings" Emma explains seriously. She had felt rather pleased with herself for being able to make this with Regina's help and she thought it tasted rather good.

"Well it tastes like shit. You should have done pie or sausage" Killian huffs.

"I thought id try something different"

"Well, Id say its different alright. Only fit for the bin" he stands up, taking the plate to the bin and puts all the food upon his plate in the bin. Before then grabbing his drink and going off to the living room in a sulk. Leaving Regina and Emma staring at one another in disbelief.

Emma then swallows thickly and tries to to let his words get to her.

"Ignore him" Regina then says "His an idiot and doesn't appreciate good food"

Emma then sighs and continues to eat in silence, although she is not enjoying it as much as she did moments before.

_flashback end. _

"And that is keeping you awake?" Emma then says in surprise.

"Yes. He doesn't know what his got."

Emma then swallows thickly. Surprised by Regina's words.

"And what has he got?" she then asks shakily. Her heart is beating faster and she stares at Regina, who takes a deep breath.

"His got everything. If I had a wife, I would cherish every moment we have together" she answers seriously and Emma smiles because that is the sweetest thing she's heard Regina say.

"Sometimes I think that it is not possible for me" Regina then says sadly.

"Sure it is. Everyone deserves a happy ending. God, I'm beginning to sound like my mom" she chuckles.

"Sounds like your mom is an idealist"

"Yeah, you could say that"

They both then chuckle and then stand in silence for a while, until Regina notices Emma rubbing her arms, due to being cold.

"Are you cold?" she then asks.

"I'm okay"

"No your not. You should go back inside"

"I'm good. I like being out here" she says seriously, whilst adding with you in her head.

Regina then smiles at Emma and steps closer to her, whilst putting an arm around her which surprises the blonde.

"I wouldn't want you getting sick" she smiles at Emma.

"No, that wouldn't be good" Emma swallows thickly.

"Then its settled. Shall we go back inside? " Regina then asks, leaving it up to Emma and the blonde nods and leads Regina back inside.

* * *

The next morning, Emma is sitting at the kitchen table and sipping her coco, when she hears Regina voice.

"Happy Birthday Emma" Regina says softly, as she walks into the kitchen and Emma smiles slightly.

"Is everything okay?" Regina then asks and goes to sit opposite the blonde.

"Yeah, everything is fine" Emma lies and Regina can see that something is up.

"If you want to talk about it, I'll listen" Regina then says and gives Emma a warm smile.

"Thanks but I'm okay"

"Okay"

They then eat in silence for a while, until Regina asks "Did Killian get you anything nice for your birthday?"

"I wouldn't know. He seems to have forgotten about it" she shrugs.

"What?" Regina scrunches her nose because really? how could he forget her birthday.

"He forgot my birthday" Emma repeats flatly.

"What an idiot" Regina then says seriously, which makes Emma sigh.

"Maybe, his got something planned for later" she then says dejectedly.

"I should hope so. You deserve a great day"

Emma then smiles and looks to Regina, who is staring at her with a smile.

"Thanks"

"Not a problem"

"I'm glad your here"

"Me too"

They then stare at one another for a long moment, until Regina clears her throat and goes to get up to make herself breakfast.

* * *

A few hours later, Regina has made Emma stay in the living room, whilst see readies their lunch.

"ARE YOU NEARLY FINISHED?" Emma shouts out impatiently "I STILL DON'T UNDERSTAND WHY I HAVE TO WAIT IN HERE" she adds.

"YOUR SEE" Regina shouts back and Emma shakes her head in amusement. She really doesn't know how she'd cope if the older woman wasn't there.

"YOU CAN COME IN NOW" Regina then shouts out a minute later and Emma stands up rather eagerly and walks quickly to the kitchen. Where she see's Regina in a apron and smiling at her.

"Lunch is ready" Regina then declares proudly and Emma looks to the table, to see a number of small plates with food upon them and two glasses of apple cider and a vase with picked flowers in them.

Emma is momentarily speechless. She stares in awe and then walks over to the table and can smell the delicious food.

"This is...I don't know what to say" she then says in awe.

"I hope you enjoy it"

"Yes, I'm sure I will" she chuckles. "You've been busy" she adds and looks to Regina, who is now standing closer to her.

"Yes. well, It was well worth it to see the look on your face" Regina replies.

"What look?" Emma asks with a smile.

"The look of pleasant surprise" Regina smirks.

Emma then reaches out and puts a hand upon Regina's arm.

"This is really great" she tells Regina softly.

"Hopefully your be saying that after you have eaten"

"I'm sure I will" Emma beams and then moves away and sits down at the table.

"Your eating too right? I couldn't eat this all by myself" she then asks Regina and the older woman smiles and nods.

"Of course"

Emma then beams, before tucking into tasting the delights that Regina has done for them.

"Where did you get the flowers from?" Emma asks, after a while and Regina smirks.

"That's a secret" Regina beams.

"Really? how can that be a secret?"

"Because it is"

"Did you get them at the end of the garden?"

"No"

"Where then?"

"Its a secret" Regina chuckles and then laughs and Emma's expression of a wounded puppy.

"It doesn't really matter where they are from dear. All that matters is if you like them" Regina then says and Emma blinks and looks to the flowers.

"They are lovely" she says softly

"I'm glad to hear that"

Emma then nods and then goes on to tell Regina about the time her parents did a surprise party for her when she was little and she didn't even know most of the kids that were there.

"Your parents sound interesting" Regina says with a smirk and Emma chuckles and says "I actually miss them. Even though they can be a pain in the ass sometimes"

Regina chuckles.

"Your see them soon I'm sure" she then says.

"I hope so. Maybe your get to meet them"

"Now that would be interesting" Regina smiles but knows it is unlikely like she will met them and Emma chuckles.

"What about your parents? you haven't talked about them" Emma then says, whilst putting a piece of apple turnover in her mouth.

"Its kind of a hard topic to talk about"

"Why?"

"They both died" she says sadly.

"Oh, I'm sorry..I didn't know.." Emma replies and reaches a hand over and puts it on top of Regina's.

"You wouldn't" Regina replies sadly.

"But I assumed they were alive"

"I didn't correct you"

"How long have.."

"Two years"

"Oh" Emma frowns.

"Tragic accident" Regina explains.

"That must of been hard to deal with"

"It was"

"We don't have to talk about it if you don't want too" Emma then says seriously and pulls her hand back.

"Thank-you"

"No problem" Emma smiles and then eats a little more.

"I have to say this is the best lunch I've ever had" Emma then says, breaking the silence.

"I'm glad you liked it"

"I did. You shouldn't of gone to all this trouble for me"

"Its your birthday. Its the only gift I could give you, as I can't exactly go out and buy you something"

"Well, this is better than any gift. You have put a lot of effort into this. It means a lot" Emma says softly and Regina's heart swells, as she thinks, this woman is a keeper...


	7. Chapter 7

When Killian returns home, he is holding a bag with a box of chocolates and plenty of alcohol within it.

"EMMA LOVE?" he calls out, as he shuts the door.

"I'M IN THE KITCHEN" she shouts back and Killian then huffs and makes his way to the kitchen. Where Emma is sitting at the table.

He then opens the bag and pulls out the box of chocolates.

"I got you these" he says simply, whilst holding out the box of chocolates for her to take.

"Oh" Emma says in slight surprise, as she takes the box and then frowns upon seing that it is a box of caramel chocolates. Ones that she doesn't particular like and Killian does.

"I got you them for your birthday. I didn't forget" he then says simply and Emma puts the box upon the table with a sigh.

"Then why didn't you give me these this morning?" she then asks and watches, as he goes to sit opposite her and he places the bag he is holding upon the floor.

"I suppose, I thought it would be better do give you them when I got home" he tells her with a sly smile and she just knows that he is lying.

"So, where's our maid?" he then asks, whilst looking around.

"She's having a bath"

"Maybe she can wash away her attitude" he then says harshly and then spots the flowers upon the table.

"You need to give her some slack. It must be hard to be here against her will" Emma then tells him seriously and Killian scoffs.

"I'd say she's doing rather well. As your treating her like a guest and where did those come from?" he then asks, whilst gesturing to the flowers that Regina had picked for her.

"Oh...I..I got them from out back" she lies and then swallows thickly. She just knew that if Killian knew the truth he would get suspicious, not that there is anything to get suspicious about, Emma thinks to herself anxiously.

"I suppose it brightens the table" he then says with a frown and then looks to Emma and adds "Anyway, we have got company tonight"

This makes Emma's eyes widen, as she stares at him in surprise.

"What?" she then says in disbelief.

"I thought I would invite my boss and his wife over to see the progress we have made with the house. Hopefully I' will get a promotion out of it"

Emma blinks.

"You could of told me that you had this planned Killian" she then says seriously.

"It wasn't planned" he replies simply and Emma then gives him a look that screams, I don't believe you.

"They will be here at six thirty and I got some supplies. There's a bag with drink in right here" he gestures to the bag.

"Oh" Emma then frowns and looks down in thought and then looks back up and says "What about Regina?"

"What about her? Gold knows she's here love. She can be a good maid and serve us our drinks"

Emma glares at him.

"You can explain it all to her when she's out of the bathroom" Killian then says and then gets up and leaves the room. Leaving Emma to take a deep breath and think what have I done to deserve this.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Emma knocks on Regina's room door.

"Come in" comes the reply and Emma opens the door and see's Regina drying her hair with a towel.

She then wrings her hands together, as Regina looks to her.

"Is something wrong?" Regina asks.

"Oh no, not really...I mean..." she sighs and runs a hand through her hair and Regina looks confused.

"We've got visitors tonight" she then tells Regina.

"Oh?"

"Killian thought it would be a great idea to invite his boss and wife over" she then says a little bitterly and she goes to sit next to Regina on the bed.

"I think it has more to do with him wanting a promotion then anything" Emma then adds and looks down at her lap.

"What a bastard" Regina then replies seriously and this makes Emma snap her head towards Regina and gape.

"Regina.." she then says, looking to the woman in surprise.

"I know his your husband Emma but seriously. He should be doing something romantic for you to celebrate your birthday and I don't think having two people that you don't know over is romantic at all"

Emma then sighs, before turning herself to fully face Regina.

"I need to ask you to do a big favour for me" she asks seriously.

"What is it?" Regina replies and looks back at Emma in concern.

"Killian wants you to serve us drinks and attend to whatever Gold wants"

"You must be joking"

"No, I wish it was a joke but I need you to do this for me. I really don't want them to have a reason to send you back to the camp and I really could do without another argument with Killian" she looks sadly at Regina.

Regina then reaches her hand over and squeezes Emma's hand. She knows Emma is pleading here.

"I can't stay here forever dear" she then replies and Emma takes a deep breath and finds herself wishing Regina could.

* * *

Just over an hour later, Emma walks out of her bedroom with her hair slightly curled and is wearing a short sleeved, knee length red dress that has small white polka dots and is belted at the waist.

She finds herself dreading the evening ahead but doesn't want to disappoint or have another argument with Killian again. As she had been feeling increasing guilty lately for her lack of interest in him.

She then walks into the kitchen to find Regina leaning against the sink and the older woman, then looks up and her eyes widen upon seeing Emma.

This makes Emma smile and feel a little self conscious.

"Is this to much?" she asks anxiously and watches, as Regina's gaze slowly travels down her body. It makes her cheeks flush and her body heat up.

"No, you...you look...wonderful" Regina breathes out in awe and Emma grins. However, their moment is ruined by Killian.

"THERE HERE" he shouts out, which makes Regina look away and frown.

"OKAY" She shouts back and then steps closer to Regina. Putting a hand upon her arm.

This makes Regina look to her.

"Wish me luck" she tells the older woman, who nods and watches as Emma steps back and leaves the kitchen to greet her guests.

* * *

"Hello Ms Jones" Mr Gold greets, as he walks through the door. He is wearing an expensive suit and is carrying a cane to help him walk.

"Hi" Emma replies politely.

"It is good to see you again. You are looking well, glowing infact. Are you with child?" Gold then asks and Emma chokes at the thought.

"We haven't really talked about having children sir" Killian then says seriously and Emma nods in agreement.

"That is a shame. Let me introduce you both to my wife Belle" Gold then says and gestures to the petite woman, with long dark brown hair. She looks quite young Emma thinks to herself.

"Its nice to meet you and my husband tells me it is your birthday today, so happy birthday" Belle says politiely.

"Thanks" Emma then replies back with a small smile and adds "Let me take your coats"

Both Mr and Ms Gold then remove their coats and hand them to Emma, who disappears into the hallway briefly and when she returns, she see's that everyone has sat down and both visitors are looking around at the décor.

"We are going to decorate once we've settled in" Killian explains.

"Of course" Gold replies and there is an awkward silence for a few moments.

"Drinks?" Emma then says, whilst looking at her guests and they nod.

"Yes, do you have whiskey?" Gold asks.

"Yes" Emma nods.

"Belle?" he then asks and she says "wine?"

"Sure" Emma smiles and then goes into the kitchen and helps Regina make the drinks.

"How is it going?" Regina asks lowly.

"Abit awkward. This is going to be a total disaster I just know it"

"Well if it is, it wont be your fault because you are a good person and have been nothing but accommodating"

"I do try" Emma then mutters and she finds herself staring at Regina, who is making the drinks, that is until Killian steps into the kitchen.

"What's taking so long? I'm sure our maid can finish the drinks on her own love " Killian huffs and is completely oblivious to Emma's longing.

Regina then clenches her jaw, to stop herself from saying something that will cause an argument.

"Nothing. We will be right out" Emma then answers and Killian seems to be satisfied with the answer and turns around and walks back out of the room.

"I'm sorry about him. About it all really" Emma says sadly.

"This is not your fault Emma" Regina replies simply and Emma sighs and then walks back into the lounge and sits down next to Belle.

"I hope your maid is behaving herself" Gold then says seriously.

"Yes, she's doing fine" Emma replies politely, even if his comment makes her want to punch him in the face.

"That's good to hear. Though, this is only a short time favour"

Emma frowns at this.

"Of course sir" Killian then replies and Emma rolls her eyes and thinks, what a kiss ass.

* * *

Moments later, Regina appears with a tray of drinks and hands them out to everyone.

"You make a good servant" Gold tells Regina with a smirk upon his face, as he takes his drink and Killian laughs, which earns him a glare from Emma.

Regina however, just gives Gold a blank stare and then walks off back to the kitchen. Leaving Killian and Gold to talk about work and Belle to talk to Emma.

"You have a nice home here" Belle comments quietly.

"Yeah, we are getting there"

Belle then nods.

"Where have you moved from?" she then asks.

"Dresden"

"Oh I have been there. It is a very pleasant place"

"I suppose it is" Emma smiles slightly.

"Did you live there long?"

"All my life"

"It must of been hard to leave that all behind?"

"You could say that but the job for Killian was to good to turn down"

"Yes, my husband was very keen to have him on board as he put it"

"That's good to know" Emma replies politely and then looks towards the kitchen and wonders what Regina is doing.

"Are you worried about what is her name? Regina is it?" Belle then says lowly, as she notices Emma looking towards the kitchen.

Emma's head then snaps back towards Belle and her eyes widen.

"Oh...yes her name is Regina and no..." she swallows thickly and adds "I'm sure she's keeping herself amused out there" Emma chuckles nervously.

"My husband hasn't really told me anything about her. Though I'm sure he wouldn't of aloud to be here if she done something serious"

"I can assure you that you have nothing to worry about. She's pretty much harmless" Emma smiles.

"That's good to know" Belle then says curiously and Emma grips her hands together and fights the urge to bite her lip.

"She's okay" Emma then replies simply. Trying not to let it show, that she thinks Regina is pretty great and fond would be an understatement.

"Can I give you some advice?" Belle then says quietly and leans towards Emma slightly.

"Sure" Emma replies confused to where this is going.

"Try not to get too friendly with her. Making friends with her will only make it harder for when she has to leave"

"I'm not.." Emma begins but Belle gives her a look and Emma sighs and looks down to her clasped hands. Was she that transparent?

"What are you to whispering about?" Gold then says seriously and both Emma and Belle look to him.

"We were talking about Dresden" Belle tells him softly and Emma is relived that she didn't mention Regina.

"Oh yes, pleasant place" Gold then replies in an uninterested tone and then looks back to Killian and starts discussing the war.

* * *

A couple of drinks later, Killian and Gold are having a minor disagreement and Emma and Belle have moved into the kitchen to leave their husbands to it.

"We've lived here for many years now. It wasn't easy making friends at first but I am sure your make friends easily Emma" Belle says softly, as they are sat at the table and Regina is looking out the window.

"Yeah, I do hope so" Emma replies simply and looks to the flowers upon the table.

They make her think back to the afternoon, where Regina had spoiled her. It makes her long, to be able to go back a few hours and have it all again.

"What are you doing in two days time?" Belle then asks with a smile and Emma looks back to her.

"I don't think I have anything planned" she then answers.

"Then, I'd like you to come with me to our local bookstore and then have tea with me and one of my friends. I think you would like her"

"Oh..I don't know.." Emma then says in surprise.

"It would be good for you Emma. I will get Fischer to pick you up at eleven"

"Oh..okay, why not" Emma smiles slightly and they then continue with small talk, until Gold says it is time to leave and once they are gone. Killian sits back down on the sofa and continues to drink alone, while Emma rolls her eyes at him and then goes to find Regina to thank her for her restraint and help...


	8. Chapter 8

When Emma walks into the kitchen moments later, she finds Regina putting the drinking glasses away in the cupboard.

"You don't have to do that" Emma then tells her softly and adds "You have already done more than enough tonight"

Regina now looks to her.

"Okay" she replies simply and then closes the cupboard door.

"Have they gone home?" Regina then adds.

"Oh, yeah, they have gone" Emma sighs and goes to sit at the kitchen table.

"And Killian?"

"His drinking on the sofa"

This makes Regina roll her eyes, because the man is nothing but a waste of space.

"You know, you have been pretty great today" Emma then tells her sincerely, and Regina smiles.

"I wouldn't go that far" she replies back simply and Emma shakes her head in disagreement.

"What you did for me this afternoon meant a lot to me Regina. I know, we have only known one another for such a short time, but I have come to think of you as more than a guest. That's crazy right?" she chuckles nervously and Regina melts.

"Maybe a little but its not one sided"

Emma beams.

"I also think the woman that was here this evening will be a good friend to you. She's not like her husband" Regina then says seriously and steps towards the chair opposite Emma's.

"Oh, yeah...she was nice. Don't know what she see's in Mr Gold though" Emma mutters, as she watches Regina place her hands on the chair and the older woman chuckles.

"Yes, it seems to be a common theme around here. Women being married to awful men" she smirks and then pulls the chair out, when she see's Emma pulling hers to sit down.

"When we first met he wasn't awful" Emma then explains, as she slumps down into the chair. "He was nice enough although very persistent that I go out with him and my parents were all for it. I suppose, I just gave in thinking he was the best I could hope for"

"Do you still believe that?" Regina then asks in disbelief. Couldn't Emma see that she deserves the best?

"I don't know.." Emma sighs and looks down. She doesn't see Regina frown.

"I can't tell you how to live you life but for your own happiness, you could do what will make you truly happy. You deserve nothing less" she then tells Emma as sincerely as she can.

Emma's eyes then widen at Regina's words and she doesn't know what to say to that. Was it that simple?

She then looks up at meets soft eyes staring back at her and they then stare at each other for a long moment. Until, Emma looks away and takes a deep breath.

She is becoming more aware of these kind of moments with Regina. They are starting to become more frequent and harder to ignore.

Her feelings for the woman sitting opposite her, are growing and developing into something far more than she can have ever imagined.

Never had she had these kind of for feelings for Killian, anyone for that matter and it is frightening her.

Suddenly, she feels a hand settle upon her own on the table and she looks back at Regina in surprise.

"Happy Birthday Emma" Regina says sweetly and then gives Emma's hand a squeeze.

"Thanks" Emma shakily replies and as Regina goes to let go of Emma's hand, Emma finds her courage and pulls it back into her.

This then causes Regina to give Emma a questioning look but the blonde woman just smiles slightly and gives the older woman's hand a squeeze.

She hopes Regina won't pull away.

However, Regina is more consumed with the way her hand feels within Emma's and she can help but stare at their joined hands.

The question, do friends hold hands like this? then comes to her mind and after a long moment, Regina looks up from her staring at joined hands and see's Emma biting her lip.

"Would you like to join me in having a hot chocolate before bed?" Emma then asks softly.

"I'd love too" Regina smiles back and watches, as Emma hesitantly lets go of her hand and gets up to make two mugs of hot chocolate.

* * *

A few minutes later, Emma sets down a mug of hot chocolate in front of Regina and then goes to sit opposite with her mug.

"Be careful, It will be hot at first" Emma warns.

"Thank you dear" Regina smiles and wraps her hands around the mug for warmth.

"My father used to bring me this on cold winter nights" she then says fondly and Emma smiles at her.

"What was he like?" she then asks.

"He was a wonderful man and kind hearted, just like you. You would of liked him" Regina smiles at Emma, who looks at Regina in awe.

"I wish I could show you a photo of him but the few I have, are back at my home" Regina then says sadly and frowns.

"Maybe one day you can. I would like that" she then replies and adds "Do you wish that you was back home?"

Regina shakes her head.

"Not particularly. It is rather lonely, having the whole house to myself and no one to talk too"

"What about friends? other family?" Emma then says in concern.

"I suppose, I have one friend I can rely on. There's a few acquaintances and as for other family, they are not around"

"Oh" Emma frowns and she thinks, Regina deserves all the friends in the world.

"Thank you for caring Emma. Meeting you really are the best thing to come out of this whole situation"

Emma then looks to Regina's lips and then meets Regina's eyes.

"I haven't done anything really" she then says a little bashfully.

"Sure you have. You have took me away from that awful place and brought me into your home and treated me as an equal. I know the circumstance of me being here isn't great but I am sure, I would be dead right now if you hadn't brought me here"

"I won't let you go back there Regina. Whatever happens, when the time comes, which I don't want it too, you have to run"

"Where would I go? They know where I live and I have no money" Regina frowns.

"You could go to Dresden. I know someone who would hide you until the war ends. I have his address and I will find a way to get you there"

"Emma.." Regina then says softly "You have already done so much, I couldn't ask you to risk yourself and your friends life for me"

"I think that is for us to decide. Please say your think about my proposal?"

"Okay" she then says with a soft sigh. She suddenly feels quite tired.

"I should go to bed" she then says softly and Emma smiles slightly.

"Sure" Emma then replies and adds "Its been an eventful day"

"Indeed" Regina smiles slightly and then takes a final sip of her drink.

"I'll see you in the morning" Emma then says simply and watches, as Regina gets up and then goes to walk away.

"Goodnight Emma" Regina then says softly and as she goes to pass Emma she plants a kiss upon her head.

Emma's eyes widen in surprise at the gesture and before she can say anything, Regina is gone and she is sitting there, with a goofy smile upon her face.

* * *

A/N Thankyou for the kind reviews everyone. I will try to update more often.


	9. Chapter 9

In the morning, Regina waits, until she is sure Killian has left for work. Before stepping out of her room.

The last thing she wants this morning, is Killian making snide comments about last night to her.

Moments later, she comes face to face with Emma. Who is holding a cardboard box.

"Oh, Hey" Emma says with a smile and Regina smiles back.

"What you got there?" Regina then says and gestures to the box.

"Oh, I thought we could sort through these boxes, that are in my room. After you've had breakfast" she steps forward and Regina follows.

"I'm not really hungry" Regina replies and they then step into the living room and Emma goes to put the box on the sofa.

"Are you sure? I'll always make something up for you" she then says softly.

"There's no need. I'll be fine but thanks for the offer though"

"Okay"

They then stand in silence for a long moment. Until, Emma begins to open the box.

She then pulls out a small cheap radio, which is wooden, has a built in round speaker and dial.

Regina steps forward and looks at it.

"Killian got given this through his work, so he could listen to the speeches and stuff but he has never got round to it"

"I don't blame him. They are usually full of propaganda"

"Yeah your probarly right" Emma mutters back and goes to put the radio down, while Reigna looks into the box, to see what else is inside and she pulls out a piece of jewellery.

"Where did you get this?" Regina asks, as she holds up a circle pendant necklace.

"Oh.." Emma says upon seeing the necklace and places the radio down and steps closer to Regina.

"I got that at a market back home years ago. I used to wear it all the time"

"Why did you stop wearing it? its very pretty" Regina asks curiously.

"Killian didn't like it much"

Regina frowns.

"He clearly has no fashion sense. You shouldn't give up what you like for that idiot"

"I know. I suppose I just wanted to please him at the time"

"I see" Regina frowns.

Emma then looks back in the box and reaches her hand in, to pull out a piece of clothing.

It is a red, sleeveless, knee length dress. The would hug all the right places.

She then bites her lip, as she unfolds it and looks at it.

"Now that is something special" Regina says in awe and then says "What are you doing?" as Emma holds it up against her.

"I'm seeing if it would fit you and I think it will. Do you want to try it on?"

Regina looks surprised.

"I couldn't..." she mutters back and Emma pushes the item of clothing into Regina.

"Please try it on. If it fits and you like it. Its yours. It is going to waste in that box. I don't think, I've even worn it and it would suit you perfectly" she smiles at Regina, who is totally dumfounded by Emma's generosity and kind words.

"Go on.." Emma then chuckles and pushes Regina, so, the woman would go and change.

"Okay, if you insist" Regina replies and swallows thickly. Before then going to her room. Leaving Emma to take a deep breath and look back into the box.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Regina returns and is very self conscious. Especially when Emma looks to her with widening eyes and her mouth gaping open.

"WOW" Emma then says in awe, which makes Regina blush.

"What do you think?" Regina then asks in an uncertain voice, even though Emma clearly likes what she see's.

"Are you serious?" Emma smiles. "You look amazing"

Regina beams.

"Your defiantly keeping it now" Emma then tells her.

"Are you sure?"

"Totally" Emma answers and runs her gaze over Regina's body for the tenth time in the space of a two minutes.

She thinks, that Regina has never looked more beautiful than she does right now and that was a feat, because Regina was already beautiful in Emma's eyes.

"I think, this is definalty a going out dress" Regina then says, as she looks down at herself.

"Yeah, I can see you now, dancing the night away" Emma smiles at the thought.

"I love to dance. let me show you" Regina then says and steps forward, taking hold of Emma's hand and putting her other hand on Emma's shoulder.

"Come on Emma" Regina then teases, when Emma doesn't move and just stares at her "Lets have a little fun. Put your hand on my waist" Regina beams.

Emma meanwhile, gulps and does as she is told.

"I'm not really good at this" she tells the older woman.

"Just follow me, you can't go wrong dear"

"Okay" Emma then agrees and Regina begins to move slowly, around the space in the living room, in order for Emma to catch on to what she is doing.

Emma however, looks down at her feet. The last thing she wants is to step on Regina's toes.

"Don't worry dear" Regina then tells her with a smile. "We are moving to low for you to hurt my feet" she adds softly and this makes Emma look back up at her.

"Knowing me, I'd still do it" Emma replies with an anxious chuckle and Regina just smiles at the adorable woman in front of her.

She wonders, if she and Emma would have formed this friendship, under better circumstances and wishes, that she had met Emma, before the blonde had met Killian. Maybe things would of been different. Maybe, they would be truly happy together.

"Are you okay?" Emma asks, as she see's Regina's expression change into one of sadness and Regina breaks out of her musing and takes a deep breath.

They don't notice, that they have now come to a standstill and they are standing there, holding on to one another.

"Yes, I'm fine" she lies and Emma detects the lie, but can see Regina doesn't want to talk about what's bothering her.

"Well, when you want to talk about it, I'm here. I'll always listen" Emma offers.

"Thank you dear" Regina smiles slightly and they stare into one another's eyes, whilst still holding onto one another.

Neither notice that their chests are now touching and that Emma keeps looking to plump lips, so close to her own.

She has a strong urge to kiss them. To kiss Regina and without a second thought, she leans forward and brushes her lips over Regina's.

The older woman, lets out a little sound of surprise, as Emma puts a little more pressure upon her lips and Emma is pleasantly surprised, when Regina responds to the movement and begins to kiss her back.

The kiss is slow but when Emma whimpers, Regina begins to deepen the kiss and this continues, until the need of air becomes necessary.

It then, takes Emma a long moment to realize, what she has just done and when she does, her eyes go wide and she steps back.

She puts her hand to her lips. as she feels everything, that she had being trying to hide and she begins to panic.

"I..I'm sorry..I shouldn't of done that" she says shakily and Regina's expression of wonder, turns into one of confusion.

"I'm a married woman" Emma then says seriously, even though she wishes she wasn't and Regina's heart begins to ache, because this wonderful woman in front of her, is now full of regret and also unavailable.

"I need the bathroom" Emma then adds and rushes off, leaving Regina to close her eyes and will back the tears, that are threatening to gather in her eyes...


	10. Chapter 10

When Emma closes the door to the bathroom, she puts her head against the back of the door and closes her eyes.

How could I of been so stupid. She's going to hate me. I've totally messed this up. Whatever this is between us, she thinks to herself and mentally kicks herself.

She then, takes a deep breath, before pushing herself away from the door and she walks over to the sink. Where she places her hands upon it and looks down into the empty basin.

"I can't believe I kissed her" she then mutters in disbelief and then brings her right hand to her lips and traces her lips with her fingers.

She can still remember the feeling of Regina's lips upon her own. How wonderful it was.

The feeling, gives her a longing to be with Regina again but she tries to ignore the feeling because she shouldn't feel this way.

She is a surposedly happily married woman. Who surely can't have feelings for someone else. Yet, here she is, hiding away in her bathroom, because she kissed someone else, who is making her feel things she has never felt in her entire life.

Meanwhile, Regina is pacing the living room with a worried look upon her face.

She wonders, if Emma will ever speak to her again. If she will want her gone.

"Damn it Emma" she then mutters to herself. Before deciding, to go and find Emma and when she comes to the closed bathroom door. She places a hand upon it and says "Emma" in a soft meaningful voice.

Emma bolts upright, upon hearing her name being called and the way Regina says it, sends warmth throughout her body.

"Are you okay?" Regina then asks in concern and Emma stares at the door, with butterflies going wild.

"Ye-ah" she stutters and there is then a long pause. Until Regina breaks it.

"Can we talk about this?" she asks, hopeful.

"There's nothing to talk about" Emma then answers defensively. She doesn't want to face up to the fact, that she is falling head over heels for the house help. A woman she has only known for such a short period of time, yet feels so drawn too and who at any moment, could be taken away from her and back to the camp for a likely death.

"Okay. We don't have too but I don't want this to make you feel uncomfortable around me. We have come to be friends after all"

"It wont" Emma replies and swallows thickly.

"Okay. When your ready, I will be waiting in the living room, to finish helping you with the boxes. That's if you still want to do that" Regina then says with a frown.

"Okay" Emma replies quickly "I'll be out in a bit"

Regina then sighs and walks back to the living room, where she sits down upon the sofa and thinks about the kiss. How she wishes she could take Emma away from here and have her all to herself.

* * *

A few minutes later, Emma steps out of the bathroom and makes her way back to the living room. Where she see's Regina sitting upon the sofa, with her hands clenched together in her lap and she is staring into space.

Emma then takes a deep breath, to try calm her heart. Before, stepping closer and going over to where the box is on the sofa and she starts going through the rest of the box, whilst sneaking glances at Regina.

Her movements, then snap Regina out of her musing and she snaps her head towards Emma, who quickly averts her eyes.

This makes Regina frown.

"Are you sure you are okay Emma? I don't want things to be awkward between us" she then says softly.

"It wont be. Everythings fine. Perfectly fine" Emma lies and swallows thickly. She dare not look at Regina, in fear she might break out into another panic and go back to the bathroom and have hide.

Clearly Emma is in denial, Regina thinks to herself.

"Okay. Well, I think I will go make myself a drink, do you want one?" Regina then asks, standing up.

"No, I'm good" Emma replies a little shakily, whilst continuing to look through the box.

"Okay" Regina sighs and walks off to the kitchen, where she takes a deep calming breath and wonders what is going through Emma's head.

* * *

A few hours later, the boxes are sorted and Emma has barely said three words to Regina. Nor has she looked at her. Instead the blonde busies herself around the house, leaving Regina to sit upon the sofa and worry.

I can't take no more of this, Regina finally thinks to herself and she stands up. Ready to go and find Emma and talk to her.

However, before she can do that, the front door opens and Killian walks in.

Oh great timing you idiot, Regina thinks to herself bitterly and goes to make her way to her room to get out of Killian's way for a while.

Killian however, just ignores her and makes his way to the kitchen. Where he pulls out the rum that is on the counter and goes back into the living room. Where he plans to drink for a long while.

It is then, another five minutes before Emma walks back into the living room. Where she expects to find Regina sitting there and she is going to apologize for her behaviour but to her surprise, she finds Killian sitting there and Regina no where in sight.

"Killian?" she steps forward "Where's Regina?" she then adds and for a moment, she thinks the older woman has upped and left and she couldn't bare that.

"I assume she's gone to her room" he replies flatly and takes a swig of his rum.

"When did you get back?" Emma then asks.

"About five minutes ago"

"Oh"

"Are you not going to ask me how my day was?" he then asks seriously.

"Sure. How was your day?" she asks simply.

"Well, a few prisoners got into a fight. That was a job breaking that up. One hit me right in the jaw, see?" he gestures to his jaw and the bruise that is beginning to form.

"That looks painful" Emma frowns and Killian huffs.

"Maybe you should come over and kiss it better love" he smirks and Emma winces and feels guilty once more, for not wanting to kiss her husband and wanting to go to Regina and apologize for acting like an idiot.

"What's for dinner?" Killian then asks, breaking Emma out of her dilemma and he takes another swig of his rum.

"I don't know yet. I haven't really thought about it" she frowns.

I've had other things on my mind, she adds in her head.

"Well, don't make it too late. I've got another early shift tomorrow"

"Okay..Well, Ill just go see what we got" she then says and hurries off to the kitchen, where she thinks about what she's going to say to Regina, whilst preparing dinner.

* * *

When dinner is ready, Killian, Emma and Regina sit around the table and begin to eat.

The tension in the room begins to build, as the silence stretches on.

Killian however, is completely oblivious to it and is more interested in scoffing his face.

Emma then bites her lip, as she glances over to Regina. Who is taking little nibbles of her food and seems pleased with the taste, which Emma finds cute.

Emma then quickly looks away and curses herself for thinking such things.

"What's wrong with you?h as our maid upset you?" Killian then asks seriously, as he had looked to her and seen her conflicted expression, whilst he put another mouthful of food in his mouth.

Emma's eyes then widen.

"Oh no, not at all. I'm fine" she forces herself to smile.

This seems to appease him and he carries on scoffing his face, whilst Emma and Regina sneak glances at one another.

It then, doesn't take long until they have finished their dinner and Killian stands up and leaves the kitchen to go back to his rum.

"He has no manners" Regina says, once he is gone.

"Yeah, I'm used to it" Emma replies with a sigh and stands up, then leans over to pick up Killian's plate and takes his and her own to the bin.

"I'm sorry I couldn't eat all mine. It was very nice dear but I seem to not have much of an appetite today" Regina then says softly.

"That's okay" Emma mutters back and then takes the plates over to the sink, while Regina stands up and goes to empty her plate.

"I'm sorry for ignoring you earlier" Emma then says seriously. "I shouldn't of done that. You have done nothing wrong"

"I understand"

"You do?" Emma then asks in surprise and watches, as Regina steps away from the bin and steps closer to her, placing her plate in the sink.

"Yes, can we just go back to normal?" Regina asks

"What is normal?" Emma then chuckles nervously and swallows hard when Regina, puts a hand upon her arm.

"I suppose, normal is us going back to how we was before" Regina replies. Even though it hurts her to say those words.

Emma then nods. Although, how they were before doesn't quite sit right with her anymore, how could it be when they have kissed.

"Sure, I can do that" she then says simply and Regina squeezes Emma's arm and both smile at one another, whilst thinking, I am so screwed.

* * *

A/N Thanks to everyone for following/favouriting this story and leaving your kind reviews, it is much appreciated.


	11. Chapter 11

It is the morning that Emma is meant to be going to meet Belle and her friend and she's pacing the living room, waiting to be picked up.

"I shouldn't have agreed to this" she says with a sigh and Regina sighs.

"Nonsense. It will do you good to make friends. You don't want to become trapped in these four walls, waiting for Killian all the time" Regina huffs, as she sits upon the sofa and watches Emma pace.

"Yeah, your probably right. I just don't know what to expect" Emma sighs and stops pacing.

"Just be yourself and I'm sure your be fine. Trust me" Regina tries to reassure her.

Emma smiles slightly and looks to Regina.

"Okay. You sure your be okay here on your own for a few hours?" she then asks.

"Yes, I'll be fine. I'll read a book, maybe have a long bath"

Emma the swallows thickly, at the thought of Regina in the bath. Regina naked in the bath"

Oh god, she then thinks to herself and then jumps upon hearing the knock upon the door.

"I..I should get that" she then says shakily and walks to the door and opens it.

She is then surprised to see Belle standing there.

"Good morning Emma" Belle says softly.

"Hi, I thought we were.." Emma trails off and Belle is quick to answer.

"Yes about that. There was an unforeseen issue at the shop and Ruby offered to stay, so I could come explain everything myself" she smiles.

"Oh, that was nice of her" Emma blinks "You better come inside" she then adds and steps back, to allow Belle to walk inside.

Moments later, Belle walks in and looks to Regina.

"Good morning" she then says to Regina, who looks just as surprised by the turn of events.

"Hello" she replies back politely and Emma closes the door.

"I brought you a gift as an apology for the change in arrangements" Belle then says, as she faces Emma and holds out the basket, that she was holding and Emma's eyes widen in surprise, as she takes it.

"You didn't have to do this" she says softly.

"Its the least I could do"

"Well, thanks. I'll just go put it in the kitchen. Would you like to join me?"

"Okay"

They then walk into the kitchen, where Emma places the basket down upon the table.

"So, how are you?" Belle asks.

"I am good, how about you?"

"I am well. Are you still getting on well with your houseguest?"

Emma's eyes widen slightly at the subject and she bites her lip, before answering.

"Well, were getting on okay. I feel pretty bad for her situation you know"

Belle nods.

"My husband told me about her, why she was that his intuition"

"He did?" Emma looks surprised.

"Yes, well I am a little curious and asked him about her"

"What did he say?" Emma asks in a curious way.

"Nothing good I'm afraid and I must confess, that there is another reason why I had to come see you myself today and not just contact you and cancel"

"Oh?" Emma tilts her head.

"Yes, I must warn you that my husband is planning on having Regina escorted back to the camp this weekend"

"What?" Emma says in surprise and panic.

"He thinks your place is pretty much sorted from what he saw the other night. He said that Regina needs to be put back where she belongs"

Emma's head then falls, as she stares at the floor sadly.

She then feels Belles hand on her arm and she looks up at her.

"I can see you have become rather attached to having her in your home. She can't be as bad as my husband makes out if she has gained your friendship"

"She's not. She's really not what he says" Emma then says seriously.

Belle then frowns.

"Maybe then, I have given you time to find a way in which she doesn't return to that place and Killian keeps his job" she then says lowly.

Emma's eyes widen at Belle's suggestion.

"I don't think both will be possible" she replies.

"Maybe not, but who knows what will happen between now and the weekend"

Emma then nods and then swallows thickly. Before saying, "Would you like something to drink?" and Belle nods.

* * *

Just over an hour later, Belle leaves and Emma closes the front door and thinks, I need to talk to Regina and she then goes to find the older woman, who had kept out of the way whilst Belle was there.

Moments later, she steps towards the bathroom door, only to have it open and Regina to step out in a blue towel, which just about cover her behind and her hair all wet

"Oh.." Emma says upon seeing the other woman in just a towel.

Regina looks momentarily surprised to see Emma but then smiles.

"Hello dear"

"Hi" Emma smiles bashfully and tries not to gawk at the other woman and they then smile at another for a long moment.

"Has Belle Gone?" Regina then asks.

"Yeah, I need to talk to you about that" Emma answers and wrings her hands together.

"Okay, well, I should get ready first" Regina then says and goes to step towards her room.

"Sure" Emma replies shakily and watches, as Regina walks into her room, whilst taking particular notice of the other woman's bare toned legs and how the towel just barely covers her behind and she then follows without thought.

Moments later, Regina is undoing the towel to dry herself but then notices, that Emma is staring at her.

"Do you want to watch dear?" she teases and then chuckles, when Emma's eyes widen and she begins to go red.

"Oh, um, sorry, I'll just, I'll just go wait in the kitchen" she splutters and then turns, before literally running out of the room in embarrassment and Regina just smiles widely and shakes her head in amusement.


End file.
